


珠玉（七）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（七）

七  
那团青光飘浮过来，挡在了聂明玦面前。聂明玦抡刀就砍，刀锋与光团甫一接触，就有一股强大的吸力，将人的神魂向外拖曳，聂明玦眼前猛然闪过一道白光，被强行拉进了一段不属于他的记忆。  
强制共情！  
第一眼，他看到，混沌中，有一修长却骨瘦嶙峋的手，举着水壶，将玉露浇于脚下根须；  
第二眼，他看到，有人一身青衣，仿若谪仙，坐与枝叶之下，面前摆了一棋盘，思量许久，才终于落下一子；  
第三眼，他看到，青衣人震怒，一甩广袖，将他自上抛下，他不断下坠，坠了许久，才终于落地；  
再接下来，便是长久的、长久的寂寥，这世间灵气稀薄，万物不生，即便潜心吸取日月精华，苦修不止，距离登仙依旧遥遥无期。  
他心中苦苦期盼，青衣人能前寻他，将他带回那处清净别院。  
日复一日，年复一年。  
他的期盼始终落空，他心中充满无数忧苦与无奈，对主人的思念更是如潮汐奔涌，无时无刻都在折磨着他。

负面的情绪一拥而至，在聂明玦脑中翻涌不休，引得他心魔起伏澎湃，神智仿若驾一叶小舟，在入魔的暴风雨中苦苦挣扎，然而风暴渐渐越发剧烈，小舟孤苦无依，飘摇欲沉，危在旦夕。  
只见聂明玦双目紧闭，脸色发白，劈向光团的刀举在半空，与光团轻轻触碰，却不能斩下光团一丝一毫。  
蓝曦臣见他魂魄有恙，连忙捡起掉落在地上的洞箫，毫不犹豫地吹奏起《洗华》，正是清心明神的曲目，待最后一个曲音落下，聂明玦紧绷的身体骤然一抖，终于缓缓睁开双目。  
聂明玦双目中的血红还未完全消退，但当他看到蓝曦臣浑身赤裸，伤痕累累，面容憔悴，却拼力先来救自己，他心中一痛，竟靠意志力强压下躁动不安的心魔，又从乾坤袋内取出一件宽大外氅，裹在蓝曦臣布满青紫淤痕的身上。  
那光团又飘落回二人之间，聂明玦连忙将蓝曦臣护在身后，蓝曦臣却“咦”了一声，道：  
“它似乎有话想说。”  
蓝曦臣压了压聂明玦握刀的手，示意他稍安勿躁，便拢着外氅靠近那团青光，青光一明一暗，缓缓靠近，聂明玦凝神警惕，随时准备将蓝曦臣拉离光团，但那光团只是轻轻贴在了裂冰之上，裂冰呜呜咽咽地响了起来：

【元力我已取走，可当我千年修为。一千年之内，尔等可将我本体枝叶随意取用。多谢。】

曲音截止，那团青光袅袅婷婷，飘归茶母本体，渐渐隐而不见。  
蓝曦臣借着聂明玦的手站起身来，说道：“诸事已毕，我们回吧。”  
聂明玦道：“这木妖你不打算处置？”  
蓝曦臣点点头，苦笑道：“原本也是我姑苏蓝氏的过错，应在我身上，也算罪有应得，只是带累了你。”  
聂明玦双目红光一闪而过，情绪似乎有不稳，他眉峰紧皱，用力握着蓝曦臣的手，涩声道：“你我之间，永远不必说这些。”

 

时光荏苒，转眼已到了清河聂氏所举办的清谈大会的日子。  
聂明玦被骗至屋外，听到了金光瑶与蓝曦臣在背后诉说的苦楚，聂明玦果然勃然大怒，踹门进房。  
金光瑶装作大惊失色，引发了聂明玦滔天怒火，再将他一路带至广场。在场众人都看到了赤峰尊狂性大发，举刀乱砍的，便纷纷以为聂明玦所修功法终于走到了走火入魔的地步。  
等蓝曦臣赶到广场，聂明玦已经一刀砍伤了聂怀桑，又疯了一般扑向了金光瑶。而金光瑶不敢还手，左躲右闪，众人见状纷纷举起刀剑，各显身手，将聂明玦围在了正中。  
蓝曦臣慌忙冲上前去，分开人群，他一把扯住聂明玦，想把他带离人群，到僻静的地方试试清心镇魂。可是聂明玦双目赤红如血，神色狰狞，无论任何人靠近，抡起霸下无差别地砍杀。  
蓝曦臣万般无奈，只好举剑相迎，两人过了几招，才终于到了聂明玦的身前，他唤了一声“大哥”，聂明玦手下霎时动作一缓，但这并不是被唤回了神智，只听那人体内响起了轻微的噼啪之声，并且接连响了十数次。  
蓝曦臣身体一僵，只见聂明玦举着刀的手缓缓垂落，松开，霸下终于掉落在了地上，发出刺耳的金鸣声。  
鲜红的血，从聂明玦眼、鼻、耳、口渗了出来，越流越多，越涌越快。他口中发出“嗬嗬”之声，音量却由强变弱，最后归于无声。他面上的肌肉先是抽搐，渐渐从狰狞化为痛苦，最后归于僵硬。  
唯一不变的，是他的站姿，仍旧如一柄出鞘的利刃，固执而锋锐，稳定而坚韧，至死也不曾倒下。  
蓝曦臣如遭雷击，他伸手想去探聂明玦的鼻息，手指抖如筛糠，勉强抬起来半分，却怎么也无法靠近眼前那人的面庞。  
“……不、不，大哥……不可能……”  
这时，一只手，稳稳地握住了蓝曦臣。那只手的主人先探了探聂明玦的鼻息，又去号了脉搏，声音不大，但他说得话，却清晰地传入每个在场者的耳中：“大哥他、爆体……而亡了。”  
蓝曦臣只觉眼前一黑，近乎昏厥，旁边那人拉了他一把，似乎与他说了什么，他却无知无觉，只愣愣地看着近在咫尺的聂明玦，看着他浑身上下渐渐染血，看着他英挺的面孔渐渐变得灰白黯淡。  
蓝曦臣忽然完全理解了蓝忘机的心情。  
聂明玦的丧葬之事，是由结拜义弟金光瑶一手操办的。  
敛芳尊向来带人亲切和善，做事更是滴水不漏，又是赤峰尊的结拜兄弟，交由他来主持，真是再合适不过了。尽管金光瑶一路哭得肝肠寸断，但仍将仪式各项安排得有条不紊，滴水不露。  
蓝曦臣冷静地看着聂明玦入殓，盖棺，下葬，甚至冷静地劝慰痛哭不止的金光瑶和聂怀桑。  
葬仪结束后，他又与金光瑶一道，将聂怀桑扶上了清河聂氏家主之位。  
待诸事终于告一段落，蓝曦臣才独自一人回了姑苏，他先去见了蓝启仁，请求他暂代蓝氏日常事物，待所有的琐细都交代清楚，他便默默回到寒室，反锁室门，枯坐数日，闭门不出。  
再随后，一切如常。

不久，蓝忘机返回云深不知处，见到蓝曦臣，道：  
“兄长不必强颜欢笑。”  
蓝曦臣听闻此言，挂在唇边的微笑微微一僵，沉默了半响，答道：  
“不用担心，我迟早会……会习惯的。”  
蓝忘机道：“何不招来？”  
蓝曦臣不由看向放于身旁的裂冰，神色颇为犹豫，回道：  
“招来，又何苦？……逝者已矣，我又何必打搅他的安息，他受心魔反噬已久，苦苦煎挨，就让他……好好休息吧。”  
蓝忘机点点头，不再多言，转身出了寒室。  
寒室内寂静无声，过了许久，隐隐有萧声沉浮，如泣如诉，竟不成曲调。

十二年后  
夷陵老祖再现世间，与蓝忘机一同为探查一只作祟的左手东奔西走。  
蓝曦臣见自家二弟一扫往日的死气沉沉，仿若新生般鲜活了起来，心中大感宽慰。虽然没有确切证据证明莫玄羽就是魏无羡，但只看蓝忘机的态度，蓝曦臣已然猜到了八九分。  
尸体渐渐拼凑得完整，被分尸的竟是赤峰尊聂明玦，各处线索却直指敛芳尊金光瑶，尽管蓝曦臣根本不相信是金光瑶所为，但事关聂明玦，哪怕有一丝一毫的可能性，蓝曦臣也不愿放过。  
再后来，真相大白，金光瑶与聂明玦封棺存枋，蓝曦臣回了云深不知处，又一次闭起了关。  
但这次闭关，却远比十一年前那次久得多了。  
让他接受这个真相，那么他就必须承认，与他结义的义兄弟，一个辜负了他的信任，在他面前伪装多年；另一个则因为他的这份信任而死。  
死的，不仅仅是他敬重的兄长，更是他渴望相伴一生之人。  
而他早就被设计，成为了杀害聂明玦的重要一环，更是引发最后一击的帮凶和推手。若不是他将《洗华》传与金光瑶，令此人有机会更改曲谱，引发心魔；若不是他引聂明玦去木妖处，被共情了无数负面情绪，原本被他压下的心魔也不会如金光瑶所愿，在清谈会爆发，以至走火入魔，爆体身亡。  
蓝曦臣在寒室中面向西北，冲着清河的方向跪了下去，他恭恭敬敬行了九拜之礼，拜毕，却久久俯身，不曾立起，有什么，一点一滴的落下，玉石铺就的地上聚成了一小片，闪着晶莹的微光。

 

似有人声，或喃喃细语，或嬉笑怒骂；忽远忽近，上一刻明明附耳低嗫，下一刻却又从远方传来，蓝曦臣勉强睁开双眼，他清晰地知道此处是梦境，却又模糊地觉得此间处处逼真万分。  
一个高大身影，背对而立，衣袂翻飞，十分威武。  
蓝曦臣缓缓迈步上前，有些不可置信地伸手探去。  
那人猛然回眸，面色铁灰，双目无神，脖颈间能看到密密麻麻的黑线针脚。  
蓝曦臣猛然停步，心中哀恸，神色带上了几分怆然。  
那人转身，动作僵硬，却一步一步走了过来，一把按住了蓝曦臣的脖子。  
蓝曦臣被重重压在了墙上，那人没有瞳仁的双眼怒目圆睁，冲着蓝曦臣发出凶戾的咆哮，那是凶尸才会有的声音。  
蓝曦臣却不畏不惧，抬手轻轻抚上那人的面庞，神情温柔，唇角带笑，触手却是冰冷僵硬的质感，但蓝曦臣却仿佛无知无觉，轻轻将那人扯下，在唇边落下一吻。  
那人忽地一笑，带着几分肆意，充满威严的五官被这笑容柔和，他将蓝曦臣抱进怀中，唤道：  
“曦臣。”  
蓝曦臣眼角泛红，紧紧抱住他，喃喃道：“这么多年，我、我每天都在想念你……却从未，从未向任何人提过。”  
那人道：“既然如此，何不将我招来？”  
蓝曦臣沉默不语，那人面色一变，又化作凶尸模样，露出尖锐犬齿，锋利的指甲一把扯碎了蓝曦臣衣衫，他直接将龙首凶狠刺入他体内，用嘶哑粗糙的嗓音嘶吼道：  
“为何不来找我。”  
那龙首坚硬如铁，却是冷的，毫无温度，埋入体内的瞬间，蓝曦臣觉得仿佛被串在一根冰锥上，明明毫无润滑，他却没有感到任何痛意，只有二人合而为一的喜悦，充盈着他的心。  
后穴含着龙首吮吸，不由自主地一开一合，去感受龙首的形状和巨大，龙首只是埋在体内不动，蓝曦臣却觉得自己已被热流淹没，他心里叫嚣着“不够！还不够！”，便忍不住迎着那人摆动腰肢，用温暖的甬道给冰冷的龙首染上活着的温度。他足尖点地，全靠龙首和那人放在自己腰间手掌支撑，胯部紧紧相贴，他先勉力抬身，让龙首巨大的龟头擦过销魂那点，再狠狠坐下，吞至最深。  
蹭了许久，但蓝曦臣无处着力，只能小范围的叼着龙首磨蹭，不温不火、不上不下的痒意逼得他要发疯，他抓着那人肩膀双手竭尽全力，但凶尸的身体却坚硬如铁，连一丝指痕都不曾留下，他气喘吁吁，颤声求道：“大哥，给我，快给我。”  
那人终于动作起来，又狠又快，凶猛非常，犹如一头蛰伏许久的猛兽，蓝曦臣只觉内里被龙首擦得火热，他紧紧攀着那人肩膀，咬牙忍耐，分身却欢喜得颤抖，打在那人下腹啪啪作响，柱头泌出的黏液更是给那人衣上染了点点湿痕。  
那人一言不发，面无表情，只凭蛮力在蓝曦臣体内耸动，蓝曦臣却觉得自己就像枯草逢春，久旱甘霖，他死命地抱着那具僵硬冰冷的身体，修长的双腿如莬丝子一般缠上那人，他将身体完全打开，去迎接那人凶猛的攻击。  
那人斥道：“淫贱。”  
蓝曦臣听了斥责，后穴不由得一缩，混身上下红得发烫，口中更是发出一声足以令任何正人君子面红耳赤的呻吟来。  
那人单膝着地，反手将蓝曦臣压在了地上，腰与腿悬在半空，又硬生生扳着他的身体侧转小半，最后将一条腿扛在了肩上，这姿势有些奇异，扭得人腰软背疼，可那人却不管不顾，又一次大力动将起来。  
蓝曦臣一手撑地，一手扶腰，龙首在体内形成微妙的角度，顶撞在从未研磨过的位置，他闷哼一声，大如鸽卵的龟头正巧在销魂那处撞了个正着。那处受到如此强烈的一击，蓝曦臣只觉眼前一道白光闪过，混身战栗不休，甬壁猛然一嘬龙首，精门大开，白浊喷了一地，竟是前后同时丢了去。  
那人视若不见，在蓝曦臣射精之时，仍旧继续猛顶内里，龟头更是对销魂点蹂躏不休，蓝曦臣只觉这阵快意无边无涯，永无止休，他激动得连脚尖都蜷了起来，从小腿，到腿根，每一块肌肉都紧张地震颤不已，他想合拢双腿，去夹紧带来这甜美折磨的巨大龙根，却反而被那人掰得更开，他发出轻微的呜咽，津液潺潺，从微微张开的口中滴答而下。  
这阵浪潮持续了接近两刻，而蓝曦臣却觉得这两刻仿若已经耗尽了他半生时光，既漫长又短暂，既痛苦又甘甜，心理和身体上双重的愉悦又令人无比充盈。  
蓝曦臣扭转身体，想要给那人一个亲吻，却见那人身型逐渐变淡，消散，他慌张地用手去抓，那人也只堪堪来得及捉住他的指尖。  
聂明玦低头在指尖上落下一吻，笑了一笑，开口道：  
“曦臣，来……”  
然而后半句同他一同散于风中，最后仅留下蓝曦臣孤身一人。  
蓝曦臣睁开双眼，只觉得双眼酸涩，头痛万分，浑身更是僵硬如石，他缓了缓，才勉强支撑着起了身。窗外天色将明未明，这一闭眼，竟然已经过了数个时辰。  
蓝曦臣揉了揉太阳穴，心绪缠成一团乱麻。那梦境太过逼真，逼着他不得不面对一直逃避的现实，他终于做出了一个……或许是他这一生中唯一一次自私的决定。


End file.
